


Slender Man

by Rincraban



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my homework. This might be much too obscure and end up in nonsense.<br/>I'm not a native speaker and my first language is far different from English. Anything could happen to my English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slender Man

**Author's Note:**

> One of my homework. This might be much too obscure and end up in nonsense.  
> I'm not a native speaker and my first language is far different from English. Anything could happen to my English.

The night was as wet as the coat of a drowned dog, yet no rain had fallen since a fortnight ago. The air was burdened with greasy droplets formed by fog and stink smoke from cigarettes and tailpipes. And they powdered his face range upon range.

He’d been worrying that a pouring would destroy his last suit since he left home but it just wouldn’t execute him at one blow. He missed his last umbrella, which was pulverized by a fierce vehicle. However, it wouldn’t help much even if it survived the calamity. It was the coldness of the damp shirt clinging to his skin desperately between the suit and his skeleton that he hated the most at present. But at the same time, it was the only thing that kept him from falling into sleep while walking and kissing the oily stone ground deeply.

He dreamed about something soft and warm with vigorous fragrance like a young flower who spread its tender petals recently under the bright spring sun. Yet he wanted more than that. The sun itself, perhaps. Or a nimble little bird flapping its round wings excitedly like a bee buzzing around. Those fragments of imagination had always been able to cheer him up but it was harder and harder for him to force a smile. God blessed his frail mimetic muscles.

Anyway, he had to pace down the road if he wanted something refreshing. He had got no money to spend on an apartment in a better sector of the city with more living leaves. Nor the expense of any vehicle which he had feared vaguely since the tragic fall of his last and only umbrella. If there was anything he could do to feel alive, it was to repeat the task of uprooting his heavy but brittle legs one after another to carry the other parts of his body through the rich soup. He hoped desperately that he could make it before he found himself ended up in a pile of transparent glass shards. 

Please made them bigger if it was a must, he prayed sincerely. And away from the pit full of black-gold-like liquid beside his next step, he added.

But finally he was able to find himself some comfort. More than comfort, strictly. 

A very young girl, at her six years old or less, with baby fat on her powder pip-pip cheeks. In a scarlet dress she was dancing and singing, or simply jumping and gabbing. It didn’t matter because the existence of her was a pleasant enough amazement.

He stood in the corner of the street without revealing himself from the shadow of ancient street lamps. He wanted nothing but some peaceful time of enjoying the beauty of a vigorous fire. He could almost see the vermilion light radiating from her young soul, illuminating the lawn in front of her house over which she was hovering.The grasses seemed more robust than her neighbors’, as he suspected.

This was exactly what he wanted. He sighed with bitter and relief. He hadn’t been blessed with a child and he dared not yearn for one anymore. And he couldn’t picture himself as a good father or something like that even secretly. But at least there were some of those angels that hadn’t abandon the earth yet. They didn’t have to belong to him, of course.

Though unwittingly, she had filled him with some fresh blood full of oxygen like watering a withering tree. Now he thought he could finish his lonely tour without toppling over and crashing into some wrinkly pieces, waiting to be swept away together with yesterday’s fallen leaves.

Nowit was time to continue his expedition. He wished he could see her again if the new energy in his body could sustain him until his return.

As he turned away from the last sight he wanted in the world, he collided with a man heavily, sending thousands of dim sparks into his brain. He felt crevices crawling all around his hip bone and lost the man without a clear impression. All he remembered was his black suit and extremely tall stature.

He decided to let it go. He had no confidence in triumph over that hoodlum.

The next day was even worse. He believed that he could squeeze enough water out of his suit for his mint. He decided to visit the girl again and see if there was something he could do for her. Anything. Maybe he couldn’t afford a nice new dress she deserved but a lollipop would be fine, too. Or he might just stay silent beside, unless it was necessary for someone to rescue her from wheels like his umbrella. He knew he sounded a little creepy but he meant no harm

Staggering over half of the city, he saw nothing but a missing young boy’s notice, who was six months and five years old. The boy was in a green beret, a yellow shirt and a pair of blue rompers, last seen on the lawn behind his house.

He sighed. But he could do nothing but pray with all his heart, if only he could feel it again.

But finally he was there again, and watched. Surrounded by layers of thick darkness, he watched his seraph like watching flames dancing in a fireplace, unable to blink though tears were filling his eyes.

For hours there he stood without even slightest movement and gathered enough warmth to get back at last. On the way home he was ambushed by a piece of old newspaper, who swallowed his face in one bite. He grabbed it and browsed around. 

Slender man, one of the tittle caught his eyes at once.

A kind of dreadful monsters who were extremely tall and slim, without facial features but only a plain porcelain. Always dressing in black suit, they had long arms like tentacles that could reach their knees. They tailed after children and kidnapped them and killed them in forests or simply disappeared with them. 

He shuddered. He knew this was nothing but a stupid thrilling tale on cheap newspaper, but the image reminded him of the man he came into the first time he saw his girl. Of course it was impossible that that man was the monster, at least he wasn’t high enough to tower above him while the slender man on the newspaper was of more than two man’s height. 

He was dreaming with open eyes again. He sighed, and prayed for the missing boy again.

But his worry was growing. Nearly every night he encountered the same man or someone just like him that he couldn’t tell the difference some where around. Even during the nights that he didn’t find the man, it was more likely that he failed to see because of bad weather rather than the man didn’t show up nearby.

He considered whether to alarm the police. But he wasn’t sure if the man was only a guy living around and used to stroll over the block at the same time with him. Besides, he never trusted police and had hated them since he was lost from his family at a very young age, though he wasn’t sure when it happened now. 

It suddenly struck him that he could protect his flaming angel. He could safeguard her from monsters in the darkness since he was in darkness himself without showing up at all, like a silent knight asking for no honor but the happiness on her face. 

It was his mission to be, he realized. It had to be.

The idea warmed him up from deep inside. It was something he had never experienced,an abiding heat that didn’t fade but grew even mightier every second. The heat poured into his weak limbs and strengthened them and enabled him to stand against any possible bandits or imaginary monsters. 

So there he stayed for hours everyday without moving or leaving the shadow embracing him. He needed very little to survive and stayed energetic, fearing coldness no longer with the powerful heat inside. He could stand fast in frosty rains for half of the night with only his tattered suit yet felt strangely more stronger.

Days and weeks and months had passed. And finally came the time.

He knew he was expecting it to a certain extent and was ashamed of himself, but it proved the necessity of his being.

The man dashed on the girl all of a sudden and seized her by her waist and ran away like a giant spider on long legs.

He mobilized every strip of his muscles to chase. But still the man was taller and stronger. It took all the efforts not to lose their track.

Long had they ran before the man slowed down at last. He was furious that not a single man had noticed the apparently abnormal march though he shouted for help at the top of his lung. And his heart sank once he realized where they were.

The forest out of the city.

Where he was very familiar.

Dark leaves and branches overlapping each other like a huge cobweb propped on spidery legs. All was silent including their footfalls. Not a single bird dared to flap.

It was his time. He knew it. He tried to inhale but couldn’t find his lungs. But it didn’t matter once he launched himself on the man and tussled with him. The girl sat nearby, watching them with huge shining eyes.

She must have been very scared, he thought while dodging a fist flying to his face.

He didn’t know how he made it, but he did subdue the man in the end. Bruises and chaps covered all over him but he couldn’t care less. He turned to the girl immediately he could stand straight trembling.

He wanted to tell her it was okay and he would bring her home but couldn’t let out a word. He was exhausted to the core. And the girl stared at him with wide bright eyes. He felt he should do something so he took off his ratty garment and draped it over her.

She went rigid instantly though she didn’t move much before. And it was he who was scared.

She was growing taller, and taller, and taller. Her fair limbs was stretched longer and longer and thus more slender. Finally brows and eyes and nose and mouth disappeared from her once lovely face and only a porcelain surface was left.

He realized suddenly that he hadn’t took off the suit for years. And his first night in the forest come to his recollection.

When he was only a young boy himself.

 

When he received the suit from another slender man.

**Author's Note:**

> TheSlender Man (also known as Slenderman) is a fictional character that originatedas an Internet meme created by Something Awful forums user Eric Knudsen (a.k.a."Victor Surge") in 2009. It is depicted as resembling a thin,unnaturally tall man with a blank and usually featureless face, wearing a blacksuit. Stories of the Slender Man commonly feature him stalking, abducting, ortraumatizing people, particularly children. The Slender Man is not confined toa single narrative, but appears in many disparate works of fiction, mostlycomposed online. — Wikipedia


End file.
